Arluna
Arluna Mooncry Age: Approx. 10,000 years old. Height: 5'8 Birthplace: Ashenvale Affiliations: None. Class: Druid Race: Kal'dorei (Night Elf) Quote: "What's the long face forr?" General Appearance The druidess Arluna stands confident at around 5'8, taller than most human women, yet on the short side for a Night Elf. She has dark, blue-violet hair that, despite the messiness of the rest of her appearance, remains clean, tidy and trimmed. She often wears it in a loose braid, or lets it hang down her back. Like said, the rest of her person is often messy with dirt, grass-stains, leaves, and other various strange, but not unpleasant smelling substances. She probably smells like a forest. She's almost always grinning, flashing easily visible sharpened canines. She speaks with a growling kind of purr. Personality Arluna is a firm believer that you can't really firmly believe in anything. Yes, that's a bit of a contradiction. She's old enough to know the world is constantly changing, and that people, beliefs and lifestyles must change with it, or die. And so in her old age she has decided to refrain from being cryptic, stiff and grumpy like the rest of her peers. She takes life by the horns, no inhibitions, no holding back. She enjoys pulling pranks on people, anything from dropping ice-cubes down their pants, to taping smiley-face papers to the backs of their heads. Childhood Arluna is the second born and middle child of the Mooncry house. Born some hundred odd years after her older brother Arlunon, and some hundred years before her sister, Alluna. The siblings were very close. Arlunon was the eldest and of the proper age to take over the household after their parents died in the War of the Ancients. Unfortunately it was inadvertantly Arlunon's mistake on the battlefield that cost their parents' lives. Arlunon became increasingly aggressive, ill-tempered and even violent. Arluna had been learning the ways of the druid underneath Arlunon, but was steadily become frustrated with him and his hard-to-please attitude. On Her Own When news was brought to Arluna by Alluna that Arlunon planned on marrying her off, Arluna was distraught. She met her 'betrothed' only once and did everything humanly possible to scare him away and ruin everything for Arlunon, who was unfortunately, still head of the household. She mussed her appearance, often running outside to roll in the wild of Ashenvale, letting her clothes wear down and her face dirty itself. For some reason, she always kept her hair clean and brushed and braided. Upon seeing his 'bride to be' the betrothed called off the entire arrangement. Finding no one else to marry her off to, Arlunon set about making things hard for both Arluna and Alluna. Alluna, ever patience and docile, seemed not to mind and humbly accepted her life until she was of age to leave on her own. Arluna would have no more. After a vicious spat with Arlunon, she left with the clothes on her back. She left her home, her remaining family and her druid training for many, many years. She hasn't seen or heard anything of her brother since, though she has bee recently reunited with her sister. Recent Times Arluna travelled by herself for a long time, only recently returning to civilization in an attempt to pick up her old Druid training again. Pulling pranks and generally causing trouble, Arluna seems very happy, if a bit lonely. She's decided that the elven cities are far too serious for her pranks to be truley appreciated, and so spends most of her time in Stormwind. Once in Stormwind, Arluna pulled a few pranks on a paladin by the name of Zereth Lightfoot. She followed him and spoke in Darnassian, something he couldn't understand. She stuck more than one ice-cube down his pants, cackling the entire time. Since then he has been her best friend, and she seems to have fallen for him completely. category:Alliance category:Night Elf